


A Night on the Town

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco make preparations for dinner out with Lucius & Narcissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**whitestar_alpha**](http://whitestar-alpha.livejournal.com/)

Harry could not remember ever looking more ridiculous in his entire life. He had done some crazy things and had found himself in some awkward situations, but he never thought he would allow someone to do him up as a girl and then actually go out in public. He took one last look in the mirror, adjusted his wig, and opened the door.

Draco erupted into laughter at the very sight of Harry in a dress, high heels, make up, and a long black wig. Harry shot him a scolding glare and he instantly tried to hold back his laughter. “I’m sorry, it’s just that—“

“Don’t you even start or the whole thing is off. You know I didn’t even want to do this in the first place. I don’t know why we can’t just be honest and tell them.”

Draco’s smile faded from his face even more quickly than it appeared. “I told you. My parents think I am spending the summer living with my GIRLFRIEND, Harrietta, whom I met last winter when we were traveling up north. I was honest enough to let them know I’m living with the person I am dating but you know they would NEVER understand the rest.”

“So I’m just supposed to pretend I’m someone else as a part of your whole charade. It’s lucky for you that I love you because this whole idea is so degrading that I wouldn’t have even considered it otherwise.” Harry was rummaging through a box of old purses, all the while cursing the whole idea in his head.

“Harry,” Draco reached into the box and pulled out a small clutch purse that matched the color of Harry’s dress, “I know that I’m asking a lot and if this situation was reversed I have no doubt I would be thinking and saying some of the same things. But you know my parents are very, well…traditional. It will take a great deal of time before I think I will be able to be completely honest with them about us. I’m just not sure my poor mother could take it, knowing I fancy other boys. And then, of course, there would be even more to do about the fact that it’s you I fancy, which, in the Malfoy house, is likely the worse offense.”

Harry snatched the purse out of Draco’s hands and put it under his arm. “I know that and that’s why I know that you really care about me—it can’t be easy keeping all of this a secret. But know this—I’m only doing this once. And you still owe me—big time.” Harry smiled as he put his arm around Draco’s waist and they headed out the door.


End file.
